Do you hate me?
by Roxius
Summary: Takes place during 'The Fury of Aang'. Toph can't sleep so she and Katara have a talk. Warning: A very angry Aang and yuri. Katoph. KataraXToph. The sequel has started under the title 'Shattered Love'. It's rated M, just so you know.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Do you hate me?

Rating: T for language and abuse

Genre: Romance/Angst

Pairings: Katoph (KataraXToph) Yuri

Summary: Takes place during 'The Fury of Aang'. Toph can't sleep so she and Katara have a talk. Warning: Yuri and some abuse from a very ANGRY Aang. KataraXToph. Katoph.

* * *

"Katara?"

Katara looked away from the starry sky and turned to the young black-haired girl who called her. "Toph…are you okay?" Toph frowned and stared at the sand for while. That was when Katara noticed the red mark on her left cheek.

"Oh my god! Toph, how did-" Katara began, but then she immediately realized who must have done it. "Did…Aang do this?" Toph broke into tears and Katara pulled her into a hug. "It'll be okay…Aang's just a little pissed right now. I'll make sure he won't hurt you…" Katara whispered as she stroked Toph's soft hair.

Toph looked up at Katara with shimmering white eyes and smiled. Katara blushed and thought, 'She's beautiful…damn it, why am I thinking these sick things?' Toph stopped crying and muttered something too quiet for Katara to hear. "W-What was that?" asked Katara as she quickly snapped out of her fantasies about the young Earth-Bender.

Toph took a deep breath and whispered, "Do you hate me?" Katara looked at Toph in bewilderment and said, "Of course not! You're…you're…special to me…" Toph suddenly kissed Katara on the lips and said, "You're special to me, too…" Katara snapped out of the shock and curled up closer to Toph. "Sleep tight…"

That morning, Sokka woke up and saw Katara and Toph sleeping on top of each other: a smile on both their faces. Sokka thought he was dreaming, so he went back to sleep. Suddenly, a voice shouted, "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_"_

Sokka turned his head and watched in silence as Aang formed small tornadoes and sent them in different directions while shouting every curse word he knows to the sky. When Aang noticed that Toph and Katara were still asleep, he threw a rock at Toph's face to wake them up. As the rock collided with Toph's face, blood spurt out of her nose. Katara screamed and shouted, "TOPH!" "That's what you get, bitch!" Aang exclaimed as he watched Katara wipe Toph's nose.

"Aang, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Katara shouted. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? WHY DON'T YOU ASK THAT DAMN BITCH! THIS IS HER FAULT!" Aang cried. He pointed accusingly at Toph and she began to cry again. Sokka was ready to wack Aang in the place where the sun don't shine, but the Avatar just sighed and flew off with his glider.

Katara hugged Toph and kissed her on the lips, telling her that it'll be okay…


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Toph sighed and looked out into the vast desert. It had been hours since they started walking again. Toph's nose was still clogged up after Aang threw a rock at her face. She stared in the direction of Katara's back in silence for a while. 'Damn it!' Toph thought, 'How could I love a girl that I can't even see! I want to see Katara so badly…' Suddenly, something hard and painful knocked her back into reality.

"TOPH!" Katara spun around and saw Aang punch Toph hard on the side of her face. "Wake up, bitch!" Aang shouted as he also kicked Toph's side. Toph hugged herself for protection and begged Aang to stop. She would have used Earth-Bending, but the sand didn't work well with her.

Katara quickly opened a small bottle of water she was saving and slapped Aang hard using the Water Whip technique. Katara then ran over to help Toph. Katara used some water to clean the blood and kissed her again. Aang was about to hit Katara when Sokka jumped on him and held his Boomerang against Aang's neck and hissed, "You better cut it out, or else…" Aang kicked Sokka aside and walked ahead, telling the others to hurry up. Sokka hugged his stomach in pain and glared angrily at Aang. 'One of these days…'

Toph could feel Katara's heart beat as the Water-Bender girl hugged her tightly. Toph smiled and let the sound of her lover's heart calm her…

* * *

_I want to see you…I want to see you so badly…I love you so much, but…I can only feel your soft touch and your wonderful kiss. I want to see you so much…I want to see how beautiful you are…_

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

After about another day of walking, the gang had found a huge rock formation in the middle of the desert. When Toph was close enough to sense it, her face lit up with joy. "FINALLY! SOME GOOD OLD EARTH!" Sokka and Momo, who were still 'wacked-out' from drinking the cactus juice, happily followed Toph. Katara turned to Aang and said, "Come on, Aang…" Aang just growled and continued walking. Suddenly, a loud buzzing sound filled the air…

Meanwhile…

"Uncle, I hate hiding in this dump! Let's just go!" "Not yet, Prince Zuko! I still have to meet up with an old friend of mine." "IS MEETING A OLD FRIEND MORE IMPORTANT THAN OUR LIVES?" "Quiet!" The Fire Lord's brother looked up from the soup he was drinking and looked around. 'Phew! No one heard us!' Prince Zuko sighed and took a sip of tea.

"Tell me about your plan again, uncle…" Zuko whispered. "A old friend of mine will help us find a way out of the desert and to the Earth Kingdom capital, Ba Sing Se!" replied Iroh. Zuko groaned and said, "What exactly are we going to do there?" "You'll see. Now, drink all of your tea! It's getting cold!" Suddenly, a voice said, "Are you Iroh and Zuko?"

Back with the main characters…

"YOU IDIOT! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Aang shouted. Katara was guarding Toph from Aang's wrath. "HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT A TRIBE OF VULTURES WERE IN THERE?" Toph shouted. Sokka tried to calm the Avatar down, but Aang just wacked him in the face with his glider. "SOKKA!" Katara wanted to help Sokka, but she couldn't leave Toph alone to suffer Aang's wrath.

"AANG, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? YOU USED TO BE SUCH A NICE KID!" Katara shouted. Aang was shaking with fury now. "WHAT HAPPENED?" he screamed, "THAT BITCH, TOPH, HAPPENED! NOT ONLY DID SHE LOSE APPA, BUT…BUT…SHE STOLE YOU FROM ME! I LOVED YOU, KATARA, BUT YOU NEVER LOVED ME BACK!" Katara had never known that Aang was hiding such feelings. Katara reached out a hand and said, "Aang…I didn't know…I'm sorry…"

Aang slapped her hand away. His eyes were glowing red. 'Red?' Katara thought, 'What's going on?' A red aura began to form around Aang's body. "I…WON'T…LET…YOU…LIVE!" Katara wrapped her arms around Toph quickly as Aang unleashed a huge explosion that sent them flying. "AANG!"

0000000000000000000000000000000

Katara slowed opened her eyes. Suddenly, memories rushed back. 'Aang…he loved me…' Katara thought. She looked to her side and saw Toph was sleeping soundly next to her. 'She must have saved me…' Katara thought as she kissed Toph lightly on the lips. Katara's eyes widened in shock when another thought hit her. She sat up and looked around. "Oh my god…where's Sokka?"

Suddenly, Sokka's body fell in front of her. "You looking for this loser?" Katara looked up and saw two people she least expected: Prince Zuko and his uncle, Iroh. "Come with us. We know what happened to your friend, Aang…"

* * *

A/N: THE SEQUEL, 'SHATTERED LOVE', WILL BE COMING! IT'LL BE RATED M DUE TO LEMON AND OTHER THINGS! PLEASE REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU'LL READ THE SEQUEL! 


End file.
